Jaceo and Clariette, NOT
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Has Clary gone beserk? She wants to get closer to Jace, and even though he wants to control himself, she won't let him. Poor Jace, he never had a chance to be a gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble alert

Some how I hope to turn a drabble into a small story. Here goes...

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Cassandra Clare. She owns all the rights, I own an old pair of sweat pants.

I love Clary/Jace togetherness.

Backstory: I am a HUGE fan of Cassie Clare, long before TMI, and I thought I would write Clary and Jace into a situation she has used in the past. It is one of my fav's and if you have followed Ms. Clare's writings over the years then you will recognize it and maybe guess what 'old' story I am referring to.

Jaceo and Clariette, NOT

Chapter1: Sugar and Spice, and everything nice

Jace was sleeping soundly, for once, now that things have calmed down. All he loved were safe, even if some Shadowhunters were recuperating from fighting. The demons were held at bay and Clary was just down the hall. Those were the thoughts in Jace's mind as he fell into slumber. Clary was not in the same frame of mind. She was not in her room either. In fact, Clary was right outside Jace's room.

Review if you like it and especially if you know where this is leading. I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble alert

Some how I hope to turn a drabble into a small story. Here goes...

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Cassandra Clare. She owns all the rights, I own an old pair of sweat pants.

I love Clary/Jace togetherness.

Jaceo and Clariette, NOT

Chapter2: Don't let the bed bugs bite

Clary was not in her room because her room felt hot and still while she was twitching with excitement. So now she was outside Jace's room he lay on his side, freshly showered, under the covers in his worn and comfy black sweatpants with Angels written across the butt, and his softest black tee. He didn't follow sports, he just liked the logo. His pillow damp from his wet hair felt cool on his neck and then he sensed his pillow moving, being tugged on a tad as Clary crept into his bed curling into Jace's side as he flipped onto his back with the pull of the covers. Clary now had the wet spot of the pillow under her cheek as she watched Jace pretend to sleep. She breathed in the scent of his hair with her chin resting by his shoulder. She looked at his strong golden arm, muscles rippling out from his short sleeve t-shirt sleeve relaxed, yet defined to perfection. But she resisted touching his arm. His breathing was steady and calm while she relaxed by his side. It felt so natural for her to be with him in this dark and quiet bedroom. No one to bother to interrupt them in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing Clary?" asked Jace, keeping his eyes closed.

"Whoa, you're awake." said Clary in a startled voice.

"How did you get in?" asked Jace, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I used a rune I made up to open the lock." confessed Clary. She was showing off for Jace, wanting him to think she was learning to be a Shadowhunter quickly. She was proud of how much knowledge she acquired. She snuggled into Jace's side and put her hand under the covers and on his abdomen His abdomen muscles quivered under her hand and he opened his eyes. Jace turned his head to face Clary trying unsuccessfully to control his breathing. His chest began to rise higher with each deeper intake of her scent. He clenched his teeth, swallowed, and pursed his lips. Then tried to relax his face completely before telling her what he wanted.

"Clary, please leave. I'm not used to this and..." Jace's voice trailed off to a deep inhale of breath and he turned his head back as Clary curled her fingers into his soft t-shirt. As the material bunched up inbetween her fingers it lifted off of his skin exposing the rim of his sweats. They were both under the covers up to their necks.

"You don't want me to help you relax?" asked Clary.

"Relax?" asked Jace with a huge smile across his face. He was glad it was dark in the room so Clary wouldn't see.

"Yeah" whispered Clary, "I know this 'massage technique' and the magazine said ...never mind, I'll just show you."

"Clary, I'm ...I...are you sure?" asked Jace.

"Shhh" whispered Clary into his ear as her hands were feeling his chest and following the ripples of his muscles down to the drawstring of his pants. She ran two fingers along his skin just above his bottoms material until she felt something pulling against his sweats toward her arm. That was when she felt invited to slide her hand under the rim of his pants and walk her fingers slowly down.

"Clary" moaned Jace as he exhaled one of his deeper breaths.

Clary smiled.

Review if you like it and especially if you know where this is leading. I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaceo and Clariette, NOT 4

Disclaimer: Dear Reader, no I am not the wonderful Ms. Cassandra Clare. You'll figure that out by the childish fanfiction that is below.

Chapter Three: Cat's got Jaceo's tongue

The room was still and dark. Jace was falling under the spell of Clary's touch. He listened briefly that no sound came from the hall outside his room, then he felt like he was letting go of his sanity. His mind drifted while the ecstasy rose from deep within himself. Jace moaned, not sure if it was audible or just in his mind he opened his eyes and turned to face Clary. He wanted to see her face, but she was not there. The drawstring of his pajama bottoms slackened and hands seemed to be everywhere from his hips to his stomach to sliding down his legs while the tip of her tongue gently swirled around and around the tip of Jace. Then it hit him. Jace thought he must be dreaming. Oh, what a wonderful dream. He wished he would never wake up from this state.

Clary slid herself down Jace's long body pushing his pjs off completely and climbing over one of his taunt legs settling herself in between them. As she ran a hand up his thigh his reflex was to move them further apart and he became tense for a moment before relaxing and inhaling deeply. Clary playfully stroked and caressed all around his rippling stomach , but only her tongue was truly teasing him. She licked slowly like a sleepy kitten and watched as Jace turned his head and looked directly at where she had been a few moments ago. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to say that she had moved and was now down here. Words would only break the intensity she felt and Clary was determined this night would be one of Jace's memories, not heaped together with all the others before her. So she thought if she felt like a sleepy kitty then she could give a small meow like one too. First Clary purred onto his bellybutton, then she me-owed into a long slow lick to the tip and flicked at the end. She smiled as she started circling her tongue around again looking for Jace to look down at her. But then Jace half jumped, half sat up and gave a startled look making Clary sit up as well.

While Jace was looking for Clary he felt her tongue and that slid him into oblivion. He thought he was hearing things and they weren't bells or fireworks, he heard a cat. Somewhere from deep within himself he was brought back by purring and meowing. Jace thought this dream was getting weird, then he felt he knew that he was awake and thought Clary came into his room, but what if in his half awake state he only thought it was Clary. The meow. The meow. Jace bolted upright at the thought that Church was in his room and yikes! Jace focused into the darkness at the head above his legs, it was human. Wasn't it?

"Clary?" asked Jace with as much hope as he ever prayed for in his life.

"Shh" was all Clary said.

"Clary, is it you? Please answer me." begged Jace.

Clary pushed herself up into a push up with her hands outside of Jace's waist. She moved forward towards Jace's face and when her lips were less then an inch from his she stared at him. Each breath intermingling, their eyes locked. Finally Clary broke the silence even though she didn't want to, but she rarely had the opportunity to have Jace speechless.

" What's wrong Jace? Cat's got your tongue?" whispered Clary while lowering herself down the last inch until her lips were pressing against his and her tongue slowly feeling into his mouth and then out.

She pushed herself back up a couple of inches.

"Nope, it's not that." said Clary through her smile. "What's wrong Jace? You don't like what I'm doing?" asked Clary while she turned her smile into a shaky pout, knowing just how much he liked what she was doing.

Jace was too embarrassed to admit the hallucination he felt he was having, so he just closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath.

"Clary" said Jace, "I love everything you do. Never stop surprising me."

And with those words Clary started where she left off.

Feel free to review, should it end here?..thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaceo and Clariette, NOT 5

Disclaimer: Dear Reader, no I am not the wonderful Ms. Cassandra Clare. You'll figure that out by the childish fan fiction that is below.

A/N: It has been so long, sorry for the interruption in the story.

Chapter Four:

Some time later, they had been busy and kept apart.

He walked down the hall with that certain swagger. Hellos went all around and people mingled. Then she came into view and he was drawn to walk to her. They were discreet and smiled, only half heartedly hugged.

It was later, when she sat some distance away from him, behind him, that she caught him glancing her way. Still, no shivers, or tremors, or flipping of her tummy. She was satisfied that he looked well and wondered, what was he playing on his cell.

Later still, he came over to her and struck up a conversation. In fact, he came to her three times and each time they kept their respectable distance and chatted on the mundane. Later, when she reflected on it, she felt a mess. She hadn't checked in the mirror and her hair and make up were in need of sprucing. Her necklace clasp fell forward, her skirt had shifted. He must have been thinking she forgot all the things girls do naturally. Then it hit her, his questions did not mean much, but as she thought back, it was all said in his look.

Their eyes met, this one time while they were talking, she remembered how slowly she lifted her lids to be able to look him in the eye, to see if she could hold his gaze. When their eyes surveyed each other he did not look away, he looked straight back into her eyes. She held her breath as if this longing, she was sure became visible on her face, was met by a longing of his own. No kiss could have held as much promise of things to come as this moment in their shared scrutiny.

If there can be a saying that looks could kill, then equally, it should be believed that a glare could seduce. Not advanced ogling by some lecher, or informal sheep eyes, rather the look of love, that kind that would inspire songs to be written.

She knew she was in love with him and she dared to dream that she was his hearts desire, all because of a look.


End file.
